Ignorance Is Bliss
by 07XReflectional
Summary: Featuring: A DELETED SCENE from Till The End I Dream To My Heart's Content. And Beckendorf's last hurrah! D:
1. Bittersweet Wine

**K A T N I S S **

**T h e d e l e t e d s c e n e . _V~i~o~l~e~t H~i~l~l_**

**So remember that time when I got transported into Percy's world _at the same time_ as him? ( After Peeta. . .) Yeah, well, so do I. He went off with his _Annabeth_ and I was left at the camp being the socially awkward teen that I am.**

Above all, I just got the best feel of what Camp Halfblood can _really_ be if I interact with the campers.

So I'll start from the top.

Once we arrived to camp it was about noon. So everyone was eating lunch. Rachel and I ate with Percy. Would have sat at the Artemis table if Thalia was here but they say she went back with the hunters. She also left me some more clothing in the cabin.

The table was dead quiet. Percy and Rachel had something up—don't want to know.

It all went downhill from there when that same old Apollo guy kept bugging me about meeting him by Zeus's Fist or something. _Micheal Yew._ I swear I was about to tackle and knock him dead if he didn't leave me alone. Percy didn't help either. He was too busy staring at Annabeth. Rachael ignored it.

I was practically ditched after lunch. Rachael went to go talk to Chiron about something urgent; which by the way _I _couldn't know. Percy magically disappeared with Annabeth.

I didn't ask to be _here._. It's all Percy's fault.

I went to my cabin to take refuge. Thalia decorated the cabin a bit. She put posters of Green Day, Linkin Park, 30 Seconds To Mars, Snow Patrol, and all these other wacky names. She left me her "IPod" also. Saying I should listen to a "playlist" she made for me. It took me forever to figure out that you _touch_ the wheel to move through the options.

...Now you move up and scroll clockwise! Never mind—counter clockwise. OK! So I never conquered the whole moving wheel. . . so I couldn't find out what a playlist even was!

I went outside like a total idiot to find _anybody_ who would willingly help me with my "playlist" dilemma.

And I _had_ to bump into Micheal Yew. (Out of all people.) Eventually I had to punch him to get him out of my face. After running off—these two boys "kindly" assisted me to my issue.

They stole the damn thing. Word around told me it _had _to be the stoll twins from the Hermes' Cabin.

So I barge into the Hermes Cabin. Some boys were undressing-didn't matter. I told them if they lay a single finger on me I will kick their filthy ass. I asked for the twins' where-abouts. No one "knew".

I got out of the Hermes Cabin, with the urge to punch the life out of Hermes himself. No one has ever messed with me like _this_. I feel so played with—not the whole romantic thing or Hunger Game experience, but actually played with. . .as if I had two twin siblings for real; and they were just waiting for the big sister to come beat the living hell out of their ass.

I walk down the cabin strip to find my eyes gazing to the blood red cabin. I smirked. The Stolls haven't won yet.

Inside was _also_ a mess. I yelled and asked for Clarisse. The rest of her siblings looked at me and laughed. So they _didn't_ recognize me. I guess I do look different without armor.

Clarisse came out of the shower.  
>"What hell is going on here?" She yelled in her coarse voice. One look at me and pointed. Clarisse gave me a smirk.<p>

"Watcha need, Kitty Kat?" The other guys laughed—thinking Clarisse just insulted me.

"Shut up! She's the chick who won Capture the Flag for us the other night! Have some respect you assholes!" Lovin' the brotherly mood.

I told her my issue with the Stoll brothers (leaving out the part I didn't know how to use a damn IPod, _that _wouldn't have looked good.)

"Ahh. . .the bloody smell of kicking ass. . .you came to the right person Kitty Kat." She gave me a daring smile. "Come to the back with me. We passed by her siblings and they looked up on me. Finally—I feel superior.

"This is ye ol' Lassie II." She whistles and chuckles in her course laugh. She swivels the immense spear in her hand. "A gift from pops." The spear electrified and Clarisse's lip curled into a big smile. The electrified effect turned off though.

"Let's go, Kat." She turned to her siblings. "Finish the Christmas decorations! I want to win that no chores for a month thing!" She had yelled at her siblings. It stayed on my mind because I have not the slightest clue what Christmas is/was.

We set out to find the Stolls. We asked around, but no one knew. Then Clarisse decided to ask Katie Gardner, she had said she _should_ be back to celebrate "Christmas" with us.

We approached the Demeter Cabin and went inside. Everyone was putting lights up. Plants everywhere, specifically a pine tree in the center. It smelled nice too, _and it was clean_. If Prim was a demigod, she would have been a Demeter kid.

Oh. . ._Prim_. . . 

"Clarisse?" I look up from my short remembrance of Prim.

"Checking out the competition?" Katie laughed. 

"Hah, you wish. Our lights are going to be way more badass." She cleared her throat. "This here is Katniss."

She took out her hand and we shook hands.

"Katie Gardner."

"Katniss Everdeen." Our hands separate.

"Yes, I've heard of you. You helped Ares win Capture the Flag. Best known as Percy's _personal _secretary." She smirked. That doesn't sound. . .reassuring. "But we all know you're just from the future. I'm a head counselor. Miranda updated me."

"Good to know my reputation precedes me." I say sarcastically. "So. . ." I look her in the eye. "You're familiar with the Stoll Brothers, _correct_?"

**-_X_-**

Katie bangs on the door of a tree house outside the Camp borders.  
>"Alright Stoll! Open up! Gardner is gonna kick your ass into next week!"<p>

"Password?" A voice laughed from the other side. "Just kidding, Kate. _You _get one free entry from _me._" A bunch of locks click simultaneously.

"So make sure to not tell—" The "Stoll" looks at me and Clarisse shocked. ". . .Conner." He threw the door closed but not before Clarisse rammed herself through—knocking the door open again—knocking him down cold.

"Hello, Conner." I growled with my arms crossed and put one foot over his chest.

"I'm Travis?" He whimpered. Geez, what a sissy. 

"I want the IPod. _Now._" I press my foot harder on him. "Heck, Zeus is going to bust your ass for taking Thalia's IPod." He gulps and slides out from my foot's grasp.

He gets up like a snake would.

"Look, I'd _love_ to help you. But we just sold it on eBay for $500. The Classic is worth more now for some reason."

"Stoll, just give it back." Clarisse tempted.

"I c-can't!" He stepped back slowly—almost unnoticeable unless you're me.

"One step back and I'm rearranging your face. Don't press the button." I look at the oddly elevated floor panel—trap door.

He looked at me with a tinge of curiosity.  
>"Who's <em>your<em> parent? Ares? Athena?" His eyes traveled down my body.  
>"Aphrodite...?"<p>

Katie pulled him back ad threw him against the tree house wall—making it shake.  
>"I will hold you hostage till you give it back." She said sternly.<p>

"Why would you care, Gardner?" He spat out to the side.

"Any rival of my rival is a friend." She said simply.  
>"Talk—or I <em>will<em> rub poison ivy on you while you sleep." He smirked.

"As long as you come in with me and snuggle, I honestly wouldn't mind, Gardner." Katie immediately blushed. Clarisse rolled her eyes. She took him by the neck and he rose a few inches off the ground.

"I will pulverize you and pulverize you over again until you talk. How's that?" She chuckled.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing, Tra-" Conner looked out from the next room.

"Shit." He ran back into the room he was in. Me and Katie exchanged glances and ran inside. I unstrapped Paggos Fotia. Fire charm.

"Cough it up, Conner." I told him as I had him at gunpoint.

"But it's worth-"

"I don't care!"

"Come on! I want Katie to hold me! Conner switch me!" Travis yelled from the next room. You know—before you heard a punch.

"Katniss go find the IPod." Katie held a vine whip. "I can handle myself." She smiled. I shrunk Paggos Fotia and went up a small ladder.

I had to crawl around on the top floor. The roof was a few inches above. Vies and other assorted plant life penetrated this area making it look like a jungle. What caught my eye as I crawled was that there was almost every object known to mankind. Anything-you name it. The end of the crawl space had a small glass case. Black Classic IPod. Bingo.

I figured it couldn't be this easy as I touched the glass—nothing. I gently opened the case. I sorted through a bunch of magazines of naked women until I hit my jackpot.

I closed the case and crawled back to the ladder, but it wasn't there. It shut off. I knew this was too easy. Paintballs were shot at me from the wall. It burned so much. I bet this is what a bullet shot feels like. . .just without the actual deadly part.

"Katie! Clarisse!" I yelled toward bottom. Gas dispensed from the roof. I coughed as I clutched the IPod.

I yelled again. Nothing. I yelled harder. Nothing. I yelled at the top of my lungs. Soon enough I heard someone coming up the ladder and banging on the ceiling/floor. 

"Stand back!" _He_ yelled. I wasn't sure where the trap door was so I scoot back near the glass case. My vision was getting distorted. Soon enough vines exploded through the floor. I dragged myself there—my eyes blinked uncontrollably. Strong arms pulled me down.

Everything was a blur. I could see a bit of blond hair but that was about it. _He_ then put some cloth onto my face. I regained complete consciousness as I coughed miserably.

"What on earth were you doing in there? Or all the way out here for the matter?" I noticed his luscious blond curls as he stood next to me. I have no idea who he is or have ever seen him in my life. His violet eyes are beautiful. They look like the types of grapes you would want to eat on the spot.

"What's your name..?" I ask him—still sitting on the floor coughing.

"Pollux. Son of Dionysus." He gets up and offers me his hand. I take it.

"Katniss Everdeen. I don't _have_ a godly parent." His eyes grew.

"Yeah, I recognize you from the counsel meetings. But I always thought you were some Apollo kid or huntress." I snorted.

"I doubt Artemis would let me join after everything I've done with men." His eyebrow raised.  
>"I meant like interacting." I look at my hand to see I'm still holding onto the IPod.<p>

"You came for _that_?" It sounded funny if you said it like that.

"Yeah. . .they stole it from me and it's Thalia's." He nodded.  
>"By any chance was Clarisse de la Rue or Katie Gardner outside?" He shook his head slowly.<p>

"Well I have to get going." He looked to side mysteriously.  
>"Are you seeing anybody...?" I was close enough to inhale his sweet wine smell.<p>

"No...I am not..." I held onto my breath for a while.

_"You love me? Real or not real?"_

_"Real."  
><em>  
>I exhaled. My heart ached. I was holding back tears as hard as I could until it hurt.<br>"Not anymore..." I added solemnly. I couldn't hold one bloody tear. I wiped it away before Pollux would notice.

"I understand..." He looked into my eyes.  
>"Did he break your heart that bad?" That killed me. A few tears went down and I shook my head.<p>

"He was k-killed...!" Pollux's violet eyes grew.

"_I'm sorry._ I didn't mean to remind you. . ." I shook my head.

"It's fine. He died yesterday so I'm barely getting over it." He looked over and turned his back to me.

"My twin brother died about six months ago and I still cry late at night. We were. . . close." He said in a shaky voice.  
>"I couldn't say five words before bursting back into tears at his funeral." He looks back at me with red eyes.<br>"He was my best and only friend. You're. . .strong. . .if you really loved him that much. . ."

I felt empathy for him. Death. . .it burns so much. . .I wanted to cry again. But I know I can't.

"The only reason I got it over it fast was because. . ." I was hesitant. But I _knew_ he would understand better than anyone on this planet.  
>"He came to me in a dream. Told me things I didn't want to hear yet needed too. . . It really helped to know what he wanted me to do. Live. For him." Pollux squeezed my hand.<p>

"Wish Castor would do that to me." His eyes were dull. His face looked aged as well.

"Maybe he has...you just need to see it." He smiled.

"Yeah. . ." He then took my hand and we got out of the tree house. He let go once outside.  
>"You mentioned you were looking for Clarisse and Katie?" He called. I nod. He points over back at the camp.<p>

It was like a battle. Travis vs. Katie. Conner vs. Clarisse. By the time Pollux and I got over there—night had completely fallen. And my girls had won.

"Good job, guys." I told them. They looked at me and beamed. But their faces dropped as soon as they saw my condition.

"Why does you shirt say 'All me ow'?" Katie asked concerned.

"What happened, Kitty Kat?" Clarisse growled.

"They had a trap." I spat.  
>"Paintballs and gas. Pollux got me out though."<p>

"Pollux?" Katie wondered.

"Yeah he is right—" I looked around to see he was gone.  
>"Well he <em>was<em> right here."

"Sorry, Kitty Kat. They challenged us into a public battle and told us if they won—our cabins did would do their cabin's laundry...but if we won they would do half of Ares's and half of Demeter's." I smiled. "We didn't know they had security." I shrugged that off.

"Well I'll go wash up." The bell sounded for supper but I had ignored it. I wasn't hungry.

**Percy met me back at the cabin. I don't want to discuss the next events.**

**This is Katniss recording events at Camp HalfBlood. Signed off.**


	2. The Blacksmith Wears Prada

**So here's a little surprise for all my trustee readers. I love you all to pieces!:D Espacially The Flying Dolphin Of Love who gave me an amazing idea! :DDD But you'll have to stay tuned in TtEIDTMHC to find out what it is. So Flying Dolphin of Love: SHHH. ;D**

**Enjoy!**

_The Blacksmith Wears Prada_

It was a normal night. Charles Beckendorf was up after dinner finishing up some work in the armory with some of his fellow half-siblings. Then _she_ came in.

"You know, Charlie." Silena Beauregard called sweetly as she walked in. "Strong blacksmiths like you should be sleeping by now. Her heels clattered majestically on the rock tiled floor. It was one of the best noises Beckendorf enjoyed hearing.

"Hey Silena." _Her blue eyes always danced best at night._ He thought. They embraced, and she pecked him once on the lips. Beckendorf's sibling quickly scattered to the furnace room to leave them alone. The couple laughed.

"So, the mission is tomorrow?" Silena stated wistfully.

Beckendorf let go of his girlfriend. "What? It is?" Silena tilted her head.

"Weren't you listening to the announcements, Charlie?" She laughed. Her silky black hair covered her face. Beckendorf put her hair out of her face.

"I was too busy staring at your beauty." She flushed.

"You're too sweet for me, Charlie."

"Only for you." They stared in each other's eyes before Silena cleared her throat.

"So," She looked into his brown eyes. "The mission." Beckendorf forced himself back into reality.

He sighed. "I'll be back." He looked into her dazzling eyes. "For you." That answer satisfied her.

"Promise me though." She began breathing heavily. "I _need_ to hear it coming from you." He raised his eyebrow.

"I'll be back. . .?" They laughed.

"On second thought. . ." Silena giggled. "I'd rather not hear that. I don't want the Terminator after me."

"I wouldn't want that either." Beckendorf smiled. He wished moments like these would last for eternity.

Silena sighed as if he remembered something. "Guess who broke up today, Charlie?" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me Annabeth and Percy did." Silena nodded sadly.

"She came with her face all puffy to me." She clenched her teeth. "I'm going to beat Percy's ass for cheating on Annabeth like that."

Beckendorf felt as if he were dreaming. "W-What?" He couldn't even believe it. Percy? _Cheating_ on _someone?_

"Yeah. I mean—everyone saw it coming. Annabeth says he's cheating on her with that Katniss girl from the future." There has to be an explanation for this, and it's a good one.

"I don't believe it, Silena." She laughed.

"You should go _bro-talk_ to Percy while you're on the mission. Then, bring me the gossip." He smiled at her humor.

"I forget you're Aphrodite's girl sometimes." She blazed up a smile.

"You know I'm kidding about telling me." She looked toward the door. "Night, blacksmith. Tomorrow is a big day for you." She punched him playfully. He drew her closer to him by her hips and kissed her passionately.

"Night, beautiful." She stood by the semi-open door and looked back only once.

"I love you, Charlie." She smiled sincerely and walked off into the darkness, heels clattering. It took Beckendorf a few minutes to snap out of his love trance and continue working.

His siblings came in and all patted his back. They all sang horrible love songs to celebrate (once again) that a Hephaestus kid_ finall _ has a girlfriend. An Aphrodite girl at that too.

Then a slim silhouette appeared before the door. Her hair was in a tight fishtail braid, and her lips chapped. Little hairs fell onto her forehead, and had the eyes of a silver night. "My name is Katniss," All the singing ceased and people looked at her. It's not every day they get so many visitors. "I'm looking for someone called 'Beckendorf'. I must speak to him immidiately." _That's awfully convenient_, Beckondorf thought.

"That's me." He slightly rose his finger so she could spot him in the horde of blacksmiths in the amory.

"Come with me." She said. "We have some preparations to make." She stated the orders like a highly trained general. He couldn't believe Percy would cheat on Annabeth for _her_. Not saying she's ugly or anything, it's just, Annabeth looks friendlier, while she looks more cold-hearted.

She walked out without waiting to see if he was coming or not, he still went after her. "You _are_ aware of the mission to the Princess Andromeda tomorrow, correct?" Katniss spoke up with might. Her eyes resembled Annabeth's so much, only Katniss's looked more lively and alive at night. That might be one reason to why Percy decided to cheat on Annabeth. Beckendorf shook his pessimistic thoughts away.

"Yes, I am." Katniss nodded in approval.

"We leave at dusk." Her voice faded off with the wind, making her pronounce the word dusk sound like something that should be horribly feared.

"Wait, who assigned you to come with us?" Beckendorf creased his eyebrows.

"Myself." She looked back at the ripped muscled boy. "I've caused too many issues here. It's my job to go there and fix this problem before it becomes worse." She looked so sincere. "So I'm asking you to bear with me." She chuckled. "I can be a handful."

"It won't be a problem." Beckendorf cleared his throat. If Percy _did _cheat on Annabeth, then at _least_ he chose a good girl to cheat on her with. He likes Katniss already; up and ready, and to the point.

"Good. Meet at Percy's cabin before dusk with the bombs and any other items we'll need." She smiled briefly at him and walked away_. She's not as scary when she smiles_, he thought.

He laid out there in the semi chilly climate. He could hear himself breathe deeply. He felt like something bad was going to happen tomorrow. He tried to shake off this feeling but he _could't_.

So he _didn't_.

**I really do love Charlie :D I just hate how Silena betrayed them in TLO ~.~ Uqhh oh welllllll. Expect other random one shots like this until the story ends, which might be in, idk, 15 chapters more or less? It's an estimation so it will vary. But yes, if I upload one shots that means I'm stalling on TtEIDtMHC (I have no freaking clue why the heck I agreed to making that my story title, even the ABRIVIATION is effing long) but yeah, whoo! :D Please review or Beckendorf's spirit shall haunt you.**

**P.S- I **_**LOVE**_** the title of this chapter LOLOLOLOLOLOL**


End file.
